Serenade
by pgrabia
Summary: Wilson's reaction to a holiday surprise from House. House/Wilson slash. Set in season 8 ignoring the final story arc. Spoilers for season 8. Adult concepts and coarse language.


**Title: ****Serenade**

**Author: pgrabia**

**Disclaimer: **House M.D. and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only and I'm not making any money from this.

**Genre: **Romance/fluff

**Characters/Pairing(s): **G. House, J. Wilson/ House/Wilson slash.

**Word Count: **~ 840

**Spoilers/Warnings: **General spoilers for all seasons up to and including Season 8.

**Rating: PG-13 (T) **

**A/N: **Takes place in season 8, ignoring the cancer arc, which I'm in denial about, except for the fact that we learned that they love each other.

Based on a prompt from Alternatealto: _(Any season) House decides to use the annual Staff Holiday Party to let the whole hospital know he and Wilson are now a couple - making the announcement in his own special way._

**Serenade**

This can't be happening, you tell yourself even as your best friend and newly-established lover sits down at the piano, gives the name of a song to the rest of the band, and then begins to play an introduction. But it is happening, right in front of your eyes and those of the other staff members and guests present. Suddenly you're kicking yourself for agreeing to attend the PPTH holiday party and fundraiser. You should have known House wouldn't keep the newest phase of your long-standing relationship a secret for long. He'd loudly announced his relationship with Cuddy at the beginning of that fiasco, so you should have been prepared for this…but you're not.

You're not prepared because it had been House's idea to keep the fact that you and he were now lovers on the down low for a while and you were okay with that. You knew it wasn't because he was ashamed or doubtful, but because the last time he'd made public his personal life it had gone terribly wrong; House was slightly superstitious when it came to things like that. He hadn't wanted to jinx what the two of you had together by repeating himself. Or so he'd said.

Obviously, House changed his mind and forgot—accidentally or on purpose—to tell you. By the shit-eating grin on his face you realize it wasn't accidental.

House begins to talk as he plays the introduction to some Blues tune.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have an important announcement to make," House says, and all eyes are suddenly on him. This is your chance to sneak away unnoticed, you know, but for some reason you can't get your legs to move. It's like your feet are glued to the floor. You silently curse your body's act of treason.

"But instead of a speech, I decided to communicate it through song. This song is dedicated to my best friend and _lover_, Dr. James Wilson."

You feel the blood rush to your cheeks as people begin to look at you, and you will yourself not to flinch or otherwise show that you're embarrassed, because you're not, really. You're surprised, taken off-guard, but you're not embarrassed or ashamed of the fact that you and House are now a couple.

The band picks up on the tune and then House begins to sing. You've heard him sing before, though not for a long time, and you're reminded just how good of a voice he has. You think you've heard the song before, though you don't know the words by heart. They speak about ignoring the gossip of people who know about their love affair because all that matters is your relationship and the love you share. It's a good song, and you can't help but be charmed with how romantic it is, to be serenaded in front of so many people; it's hard to believe that House would put himself out there like that, but then again, House was often unpredictable and you like that about him. He's never boring; he keeps your life from falling into a monotonous rut.

For a moment your attention is pulled away from the song and you notice that more people are staring at you now, and some are whispering amongst them. People are realizing just what exactly House is trying to communicate. Some appear curious, others, surprised, and still others, disgusted. Your cheeks begin to burn again, but not from embarrassment. No, now they are red because your blood is boiling at the ignorance of those who are disgusted by the fact that you, and House, have finally found the love of your lives in each other.

House stops singing, and you realize the song is over. People are still looking at the two of you and gossiping. You decide that you don't give a damn what they think. You love House and he loves you and that's all that matters. You look up at the stage and your eyes meet House's. You smile, just slightly, and begin to walk toward him. He gets up from the piano and meets you halfway.

House looks at you with eyes that are searching for any sign of disapproval. Instead you grin at him and in the next moment you've pulled him into a passionate kiss right there in front of everyone. House is initially taken aback, but he quickly recovers and smiles before kissing back with just as much fervor. He wraps his arms around you and you return the gesture. He feels so good in your arms, like he's belonged there for forever, and really, he has.

When your mouths part you withdraw from the embrace, but you firmly take one of House's hands in yours.

"Let's go home and celebrate the season," you tell him softly. He smiles the smile that he only has for you. Together you head for the coat check and then the door. Let everybody talk about House and you. Let them choke on it. Right now, you feel like the luckiest man alive.

_**~fin~**_


End file.
